Vegeta's Destiny
by Exiled One
Summary: Vegeta finds himself in a position most oftenly taken by Goku. The last Person in Earths Defences.
1. Default Chapter

Is this gay disclaimer really needed? O well ill just put it up any ways. I do not all represent the creators of Dragon Ball Z. This is merely a fan fictional based writing.  
  
Chapter 1. Vegeta's Destiny  
  
His eyes where red and his face scared and red from the dried blood, He wiped his lips, a bead of sweat ran down his face. His clothes where torn and showed the damage he endured by the cuts and bruises that where exposed from his ripped clothes. His once tight suit had now become a blue piece of ripped rag lying on his broken body. He tried to rise to his feet but he couldn't. He fell on his knee and looked at the rising sun. It was a beautiful sight, perhaps even more beautiful than his wife, his pride. He never really told her how much he loved her and now he regretted it because he wasn't sure if he'd make it out of this situation alive. He Again strained his muscles trying to get to his feet. Again he fell onto one knee. He grimaced, he'd never been this beaten, never this vulnerable. "Damn this, DAMN THE WORLD!" he said as he punched the ground Then with all his remaining strength, he rose to his feet. The sweet spring breeze flowed through his hair as he took one long sip of the fresh evening breeze. "Damn god-forsaken beasts, no honor in there type." He took a few steps and then a few more. He gradually headed in the direction of the sun. He was exhausted and now the sun was rising. He knew for sure if he didn't make it to some kind of civilization he knew he'd surely die of exhaustion. In the distance he saw a white dome. He knew that it was a huge risk to actually enter the dome but he knew that this was the only house in miles and he had to take the risk. He slowly knocked onto the door of the dome. It was a quaint house with a couple windows and a big brown door. On the top it was spiked and reminded him of his own hair. He knocked again, this was not the man he once knew, this was not the pride- filled prince he once knew, no this was a weak man, it kind of remained him of the lighthearted kakorot he once knew, of course he knew before the war, before his death. He was starting to get discouraged by this dome and as he made his way the other way a door opened and an old man with a cane spoke. "HEY whats up fella. u look kind of hurt there, need some help?" "Uh, uh p-lea..." He could hardly articulate the words. He fell on the ground and passed out. He awoke to find the old man with a wet cloth in his hand and his carved snake looking cane in his hand. "Hey I remember you. You're that vegeta feller. Didn't u compete in those Cell games?" He smiled. someone remembered him. "Yes i'm him, i'm vegeta. Hey thanks for this old man. What is your name?' "Hey my names Excalibur, i'm a chemist I have some of these beans here. I don't know what there called but I call them the Super Jumping beans. Because the will have u up to your feet in no time!" The old man Chuckled and raised his cane in the air. At first vegeta was sickened by the old mans display but then his eyes lit up. those where no jumping beans. those where sensu beans! "Here ya go Mr.vegeta." he shoved a bean into his mouth. The prince of sayians could feel himself regaining his strength. His muscles slowly bulked up to their original size. He could feel the feeling in his arms come back. He jumped out of the bed and flexed his impressive muscles. He then Squatted and an aura filled around his position. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" his hair turned blonde and he looked as powerful as ever. "Those god damned aliens will pay for the death of my friends" he flew towards the door and turned his head. "Thanks old man. Ill be sure to return the favor. bye" He opened the door and closed it behind him. The prince of sayians was back again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
He exited the little house and he flew up into the air. It had been almost 3 days since the last time he felt the breeze of flying go through his hair. He looked behind him and the little quaint white dome faded in the distance. He chuckled to himself, maybe that beating wasn't so bad, and I mean he took out 5 aliens in the process plus it must have made him 2 times stronger than he was before. As he was flying a feeling overcame him and he made an abrupt stop. This wasn't the aliens, oh no far too weak. This was. LIFE human life! He looked down and saw a little block of buildings along with a sidewalk. He saw people walking out with brown bags in his hands and he knew he found the right place. He found a mall! He flew down and landed by the side of a couple of teenagers with spiked hair and Mohawks. He looked up at the block. It consisted of three buildings, a food mart an all you can eat buffet and a big mall. He looked in the back of him. There was a trailer park. He grinned and the 2 boys stopped him. "Hey get a look at this Dave. This blonde must be a fag. Look he's all pumped up and shit. It must be because he wants to attract his male friends, look I guess he's showing some ass because he's so gay." The other boy merely grinned and sat on the step. Vegeta looked down at his clothes. He had almost Forgotten, he hadn't changed since his little encounter of the invaders. His clothes where all torn and ragged. He was a bit surprised this town wasn't run over yet. He thought to himself then it struck him, this little punk just made fun of him. His eyebrows pointed downward in towards his nose. He punched the first kid with a Mohawk. It sent him flying through the front window of the food mart right into a bunch of apples. He smiled and then turned the other way. The other kid was standing there shaking and holding a tiny 2-inch knife. "Don't get any closer you freak ill slice you! Ill slice you!" Vegeta grinned. He raised his pinky finger and a tiny blast was emitted from it. It of course sent the kid railing into the pavement. He then walked into the huge mall. He saw a store that said GAP. It was the first store in sight. He went in, this wasn't a really vegeta's kind of clothes but beggars can't be choosers, plus he didn't have much time to waste. He grabbed a blue and white stripped shirt and a pair of jeans and handed them to the clerk. The clerk rang it up and said, "That will be 100 dollars sir." He grinned. Vegeta was stunned. He turned around and then something struck him. He was acting like Kakorot. He HAD to get whatever he wanted, hell he was at least 15 million times stronger than this guy. He grabbed him by his shirt, "Give me the god damn clothes or ill blast you into hell." The man looked at him then just handed over the clothes. "There you go sir. Free of charge!" Vegeta walked out of the store and spotted a rack with hats on it. "O yeah ill take this too." He grabbed the blue hat that said GAP on the front of it. He had forgot he had to change into clothes. The exhilaration of having power was running through his veins and he forgot. He saw the all you can eat buffet and he realized how hungry he really was. He stepped into the building, when he first entered the little buffet he could smell the sweet smell of Chinese food go thru his nostrils. He Smiled, this was his kind of food. Vegeta went to the back into the restroom and put on his clothes. His old clothes were way to shabby to wear again. He placed them in the garbage can. Then remarked how clean the bathrooms where. When he exited the bathroom, Vegeta looked totally different, he looked like any other Joe wearing GAP brand clothing. Then he remember how much money he had, and the only money he had was, well. none, so he first ordered the buffet table. The bright rows of food excited the prince, and he took about 200 plates of food before he was full. The cooks, and workers where stunned. They just looked at him eating and eating, hell, he strained ALL of the buffets resources! Then when he was about to leave the place, of course not paying, and a large bang was heard a, man with brown hair was thrown through the front window of the buffet, Vegeta looked at the protagonist. It was an. alien, they called themselves the Terrag race and about 5 years ago they overtook most of the world and destroyed most of the Z team. It wasn't really brute strength they used it was there ability to amass numbers so quickly. They're Skin where a bright red and their eyes varied from white to black. You could tell how strong they where form the color of there eyes, the darker the stronger. There skin was scaly and they all wore the same armor, the same armor that Vegeta used so long ago. They did have hair, it was also red and there face resembled that of a human except they had no mouth, nor did they need 1, they could talk telepathically with their brothers and sisters. Another thing they had the ability to do was hide their power level. Vegeta looked at him, he had dark blue, almost black eyes, but he was alone and this would be a piece of cake. Vegeta flew up, and then dove down at the beast. The beast crossed his arms to block, vegeta's punch penetrated the two arms and his fist bored right through, and hit the monsters face. Vegeta was stronger, stronger than ever. He then punched the monster in the stomach avoiding a slash of his claws. He took his large hands around the alien's neck and threw him backward. The prince cupped his hands and a beam flew out of it, the dust under the beam flew up and the beam hit the monster's arm. When the dust cleared the monster had 1 arm. He fell onto one knee. Vegeta looked at the pathetic monster, and he destroyed it with a single swipe to his neck. And he thought to himself. 5 years before kakorot, trunks, gohan, and the namek where all destroyed by a simple stupid black-eyed freak. He remember that the only ones that remained where him kakorot's second son and his wife, He yearned in all his heart to see them again. But this was not the objective right now, the objective was to fly to the alien base and to destroy ever single god forsaken monster, but then it struck him. he couldn't do it alone and for the first time in his life he needed someone's help. he jumped up and flew to capsule HQ. 


End file.
